picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Fils du soleil
219 où est parue pour la première fois l'histoire . | code inducks = AR 102 | nb planches = 26 | scénaristes = Don Rosa | dessinateurs = Don Rosa | première publication = 7 avril 1987 ''Uncle Scrooge n 219 | première publication France = 14 septembre 1988 Picsou Magazine n 200 }} Le Fils du Soleil est une histoire en bande dessinée de 26 pages réalisée par Don Rosa, publiée pour la première fois le 7 avril 1987. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou avec ses neveux Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck. Il affronte un de ses ennemis récurrents, Archibald Gripsou. Elle se déroule principalement au Pérou. Synopsis Alors que Picsou expose au musée de Donaldville les trésors découverts au cours de ses aventures, Gripsou vient lui lancer un défi : au premier qui trouvera et prendra possession du trésor caché par les Incas, au Pérou. Une carte en or permet à Picsou, espionné par Gripsou, de savoir que ce trésor peut se trouver dans le temple de Manco Capac, « le fils du soleil ». En coulisses Références à Carl Barks Don Rosa est passionné par les histoires de Carl Barks. Sa première aventure de Picsou illustre sa volonté d'ancrer ses histoires dans l'univers écrit et dessiné par Barks : dès les premières planches, l'exposition du musée montre des trésors disparus, légendaires ou imaginaires trouvés par Picsou et ses neveux dans les aventures de Barks (le rubis rose bonbon rayé, la toison d'or, la couronne de Gengis Khan. le trésor familial de sir Duncan McPicsou, etc.). L'histoire est la recherche d'un trésor fabuleux par Picsou aidé par Donald qu'il exploite, et aidé par ses petits-neveux Castors Juniors, ingénieux et dotés du « Manuel des Castors Juniors ». Gripsou, inventé par Barks, est un milliardaire sud-africain qui est le contraire de Picsou : là où celui-ci est honnête, Gripsou n'hésite pas à contourner la loi : ici, le détournement d'avion, la tentative d'assassinat et la prise d'otages. Finalement, Picsou l'emporte par sa finesse d'esprit qui, parfois contre son gré, rejoint sa générosité. Don Rosa montre un vieil Indien que Gripsou consulte pour savoir où se trouve le temple de Manco Capac. Cet Indien était apparu dans [[Perdus dans les Andes !|''Perdus dans les Andes !]] pour guider Donald et ses neveux vers la cité perdue où se trouvaient les œufs carrés. Il réapparaît dans la suite de cette dernière, ''Retour à Sétatroce. Cette histoire dans l'œuvre de Don Rosa thumb|300px|Le [[Harpon|conservateur du musée de Donaldville avec des trésors et Riri, Fifi et Loulou.]]Cette histoire est la première histoire de Picsou écrite et dessinée par Don Rosa. Il est alors le chef de l'entreprise de construction familiale, mais a dessiné dans des fanzines jusqu'en 1981. En 1986, l'éditeur Gladstone est créé pour reprendre le titre disparu ''Uncle Scrooge''. Don Rosa y voit une chance pour dessiner des histoires dans l'univers de Picsou, et l'éditeur Byron Erickson lui accorde sa confiance. Don Rosa utilise alors un scénario qui lui a déjà servi pour ses anciens personnages, John Pertwillaby et Captain Kentucky. En hommage à Carl Barks, dès cette première histoire, Don Rosa place une signature sur la dernière case : « DUCK » pour Dedicated to Unca Carl from Keno (dédié à oncle Carl par Keno). Gladstone supprime cette dédicace, scrupuleux de respecter la règle de l'anonymat des auteurs et dessinateurs des histoires imposées par la Walt Disney Company. Cela n'empêcha pas les lecteurs de distinguer le style de Don Rosa, comme en son temps, celui de Carl Barks. Les éditions étrangères de l'histoire reprirent souvent la dédicace, qui a été publiée aux États-Unis dans une version complète de l'histoire parue dans Uncle Scrooge n 335 (novembre 2004). Don Rosa a posé avec cette histoire un de ses schémas narratifs, dont il s'est resservi : l'adversité entre Picsou et Gripsou dans une course au trésor. L'intrigue de Retour à Sétatroce, fonctionnant sur le même schéma, fait escale par le village au pied du temple de Manco Capac et avec les habitants duquel Picsou fait affaire à la fin du Fils du soleil. Références historiques et culturelles Les Incas sont soupçonnés d'avoir caché un immense trésor pour qu'il échappe aux conquistadores espagnols. Cela a inspiré les auteurs de fiction. En bande dessinée, Carl Barks avait fait découvrir une cité inca cachée à ses canards de héros, mais elle était vide d'objets précieux. Une aventure de Tintin et Milou, Le Temple du Soleil, pose aussi le mystère du devenir des trésors des Incas. Les D.U.C.K 1 D.U.C.K caché sur l'illustration de don rosa , sur une tour du temple de Manco Capac (à coté la montagne eneigée). 2ème D.U.C.K caché planche 26 dernière case. Galerie d'images The Son of the Sun.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa, faisant référence à l'histoire. De zoon van de zon.jpg|Couverture du Donald Duck Extra n 1994-11, dessinée par Michel Nardop. Zio Paperone n° 92.jpg|Couverture du '' Zio Paperone'' n 92, dessinée par Marco Rota. IC ZP 92B.jpg|Dessin de Marco Rota, qui illustre l'histoire. Anything But Those.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa. L'histoire est représentée par la couronne, sur la tête de Donald. 493px-DRFD03.png|Illustration de Don Rosa. Cette scène n'existe pas dans l'histoire. publication : 7 avril 1987 |avant= Return to Duckburg Place 100px |après=''[[La Valse des investisseurs'' 100px}} it:Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole sv:Solens Son Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Don Rosa Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 1987 Catégorie:Histoire longue Catégorie:Histoire d'Archibald Gripsou